1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device and a projector having the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
As projectors become more commonly used, heightened requirements are imposed on the imaging quality of the projectors. Generally, a projection system primarily includes a light source device and a projection lens set. Special emphasis has been put on improving the arrangement reliability of components, shrinking the overall volume and increasing the light source efficiency in the light source device to enhance the imaging brightness in the back-end projection lens set.
To improve the image brightness, a conventional projector utilizes a number of light sources to provide various color lights. However, the light sources of the light source device not only lead to a complex and bulky design of the internal structure of the projector, but also cause poor heat dissipation. After a period of operation, the heat accumulated by the high temperature tends to shorten the lifetime of the projector and cause damage to the light source device.
Thus, there is a need for a projector which can overcome the above described shortcomings.